Vienne
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = France | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nouvelle-Aquitaine | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = Prefecture | seat = Poitiers | parts_type = Subprefectures | parts_style = para | p1 = Châtellerault Montmorillon | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the General Council | leader_name = Claude Bertaud | unit_pref = Metric | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6990 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_max_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 431248 | population_as_of = 2013 | population_rank = 56th | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | blank_name_sec1 = Department number | blank_info_sec1 = 86 | blank_name_sec2 = Arrondissements | blank_info_sec2 = 3 | blank1_name_sec2 = Cantons | blank1_info_sec2 = 19 | blank2_name_sec2 = Communes | blank2_info_sec2 = 274 | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = French Land Register data, which exclude estuaries, and lakes, ponds, and glaciers larger than 1 km2 }} Vienne ( ) is a department in the French region of Nouvelle-Aquitaine. It takes its name from the river Vienne. History Established on March 4, 1790 during the French Revolution, Vienne is one of the original 83 departments. It was created from parts of the former provinces of Poitou, Touraine, and Berry, the latter being a part of the Duchy of Aquitaine until the 15th century. The original Acadians, who settled in and around what is now Nova Scotia, left Vienne for North America after 1604. Kennedy (2014) argues that the emigrants carried to Canada their customs and social structure. They were frontier peoples, who dispersed their settlements based on kinship. They optimized use of farmland and emphasized trading for a profit. They were hierarchical and politically active.Gregory M.W. Kennedy. Something of a Peasant Paradise? Comparing Rural Societies in Acadie and the Loudunais, 1604-1755 (MQUP, 2014) Politics Édith Cresson, France's first woman Prime Minister from 1991-1992, was a deputy (MP) for the department. It has three arrondissements : Poitiers, the prefecture, and the subprefectures Châtellerault and Montmorillon. Religion The capital Poitiers is the see of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Poitiers, which pastorally serves the department. Tourism and sights The most famous tourist sites include the Futuroscope theme park, Poitiers (city of Art and History), the Abbey Church of Saint-Savin-sur-Gartempe, a UNESCO world heritage site, the animal parks of Monkey's Valley in Romagne & the Crocodile Planet in Civaux. Economy Goat cheese making is an important industry of Vienne. International relations Vienne has a partnership relationship with: Gallery File:Poitiers, Église Notre-Dame la Grande-PM 31852.jpg|Notre-Dame of Poitiers File:Saint-Martin-l'Ars 86 Abbaye la Réau Vue SW 2012.jpg|Saint-Martin-l'Ars File:Romagne Saint-Laurent 2010.jpg|Romagne File:Blanzay 86 Église 2012.jpg|Blanzay File:Civray Tympan 2012.jpg|Tympan of the church of Civray See also *Communes of the Vienne department *Cantons of the Vienne department *Arrondissements of the Vienne department *Anjou wine References External links * French Vienne Tourism Agency * General Council website Category:Vienne Category:1790 establishments in France Category:Departments of Nouvelle-Aquitaine